Happiness can't last forever
by ErinMEC
Summary: Carla and Peter, all loved up, but no kind of happiness can last forever. This will be multichapter and expect angst! And lots of it!
1. Chapter 1

Happiness can't last forever.

Carla and Peter, with a little Michelle, but it's mainly Carla.

Carla yawned as she opened her email. Sat at her desk, in the dull gloomy office, she could think of so many other things she could be doing right now. One of which was sleeping. Not only was she absolutely shattered from a night on the town with Michelle, it happened to be a bank holiday. And she was stuck sorting through a load of paperwork that had just built itself up, over the past few weeks. Despite the company of a little Lana Del Rey, all Carla fancied was a large paracetamol and her bed. Relief flooded her body when her phone began to ring.

"Carla Connor I am never EVER going out with you again." Was the voice that greeted her. It took a few seconds for Carla to register that it was in fact Michelle, and she sounded in a much worse state than Carla was.

"Aha… Well 'Chelle, you should know better than to come out with me on an empty stomach! I did warn you! Anyway, at least you aren't stuck in the office like me. You are probably snuggled up right now watching friends reruns. Aren't you? Well?" It seemed like Michelle was a little baffled by how well her friend could read her, and didn't reply straight away.

"Ah, well I don't own a business babe. You see I can afford to spend my days in my pyjamas watching the gorgeous Matt Le Blanc on my television. You on the other hand cannot. I suppose I better let you get back to your work then! Have a nice day now!" And with that Carla heard the beep indicating the phone call had ended.

"Love you too." She said sarcastically, to no one in particular. It was at this point, she realised there was really no need for her to be in work. No one else was, so why should she sacrifice her life for the sake of a few knickers? Sighing, she grabbed her handbag off of the floor and rushed out to the car. Only to be greeted by the one and only Peter Barlow.

"Hey gorgeous! I was just coming to see how you were getting on, looks like I've found the answer? Given up?" He asked, brushing the hair from Carla's face as he did. She just nodded, and fitted herself under his arm. "Fancy some lunch? The Rovers?"

"Why not?" Carla replied, and they made the leisurely walk to their local pub.

A few minutes later they found themselves sat at a table, having ordered two hot pots. Because Peter was now allowing Leanne to see Simon, Stella seemed to tolerate the two of them. Although she did it with a stony look on her face.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Peter said, looking at Carla who's skin had gone white. Carla didn't respond, only closed her eyes and placed her head on Peter's shoulder.

"I think I just had a bit to much to drink last night. I'll be fine." She replied, trying to reassure him. Only Peter could see something wasn't right. He placed his hand on her forehead, and she was burning up.

"Carla sweetheart, you are not okay."

"I think I just need some fresh air…" She said, rising from her seat, and turning towards the door. Peter got up too, and went straight to the other side of Carla, who was unsteady on her feet. She grabbed onto Peter, wobbling, seeing stars. "Peter-" she started, but she didn't get the chance to finish. Her legs gave way, and she collapsed to the floor, her eyes closed.

"Carla!" Peter shouted, as he crouched next to her. "Someone call an ambulance!" Everyone stared at the image in front of them, a man clearly lost in the midst of panic.

"The ambulance is coming." Someone said, Peter didn't know who, he was to busy watching Carla, helpless.

Carla lay motionless in the arms of her love, her fate undecided.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ****J I kind of forgot about this story, not going to lie, but I am determined to carry on! Please review J**

Peter was panicking. He was sat in the waiting room at Weatherfield General, knowing nothing. The doctors were rushing around running tests, and he wasn't getting a straight answer out of any of them. After what seemed like hours, a doctor finally approached him.

"Mr Barlow?" The doctor asked, causing Peter to stir from his daydream. "Carla is in cubicles if you'd like to follow me?"

"Of course, look, what exactly is wrong with her? No one is telling me a thing." He demanded, becoming impatient with the way he was being dealt with.

"Mr Barlow, we are still waiting for a few test results, just as a precaution, but at the minute we can't be certain of anything." The doctor continued, as they walked through the Emergency department. The rounded another corner and Peter ran to the woman he loved.

"Carla sweetheart! Are you okay?" He gushed, wrapping her in a large hug. Carla just nodded, overwhelmed with all that had gone on. Letting her go Peter looked at her properly. She seemed pale drawn and tired. He stroked her cheek and asked "Love, do you want me to get you anything? Are you thirsty?"

" Peter, honestly I'm fine, I just had too much to drink last night. That's all. Probably dehydration, and not eating enough. Look, to be honest, I just want to get out of here." She said, before lowering her voice and continuing " I don't know how long I can deal with that woman." She whispered, gesturing to the woman in the bed next to her. Peter looked over, and had to cover a laugh with a cough as the woman in the bed snored loudly.

"Oh love! Look, I'll be right back, and see if I can find a doctor eh?" He said, kissing her forehead before walking towards the desk in the middle of the room.

Carla gazed fondly at him, before wincing at the sharp pain in her head. She reached a hand up to sooth it, before grabbing a bottle of water and taking a large gulp. As she put the bottle down, she noticed Peter returning with a doctor and quickly painted a smile onto her face.

"Carla, I know you are anxious to get home, but I'm afraid we are still waiting for a few test results. It shouldn't be long, but I advise you to stay in for a few more hours at least." The doctor said, with quite a patronising tone in her voice. Carla processed that information. Waiting a few seconds before replying

"But you can't actually keep me here? I can leave?" The doctor seemed quite hesitant but nevertheless said

"Carla, I would seriously recommend you stay here, but no I can't stop you from leaving."

"Great! Peter pass me my clothes would ya'?" Carla announced, happy to finally be leaving the crowded ED. She sat up, and swung her legs off of the bed. "Love I'll be back in a minute." She added, walking towards the toilets.

"Mr Barlow, isn't there anything you could say to change her mind? These tests are quite important?" The doctor pleaded, but Peter knew Carla too well. She wanted to leave, and what Carla wanted, Carla Got.

"Ready to go sweetheart?" He asked, seeing Carla approaching. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder, and they walked towards the exit. Peter grabbed his phone to ring for a taxi, and Carla breathed a sigh of fresh air.

"Taxi will be about 5 minutes love." Peter said, looking down at her.

"Good. I can't wait to get away from this place. It just brings back memories." She said, closing her eyes trying to rid the sights forming in her mind. Paul, Liam, The fire at the factory, and visiting Peter after the tram crash. She looked up at Peter and said "I love you."

"I love you too Carla." He replied, kissing her gently on the lips.

An hour later, they were both snuggled in bed. Carla had persuaded Peter to let her choose a film, and was regretting it right away.

"Carla love, I know I said you could choose, and I love you, and you've been in hospital all afternoon. But when I said choose a film, I meant an actual film. Not a form of torture." He moaned.

"Ahh come off it Peter. Me and 'Chelle used to love dancing around to Grease! We knew all the dance moves an' all! You know you like it! Stop pretending you hate it… I saw your leg start to bob to ~Grease lightning! I thought this would be right down your street… You never seem to leave the house without that leather jacket." She said punching his arm playfully.

"Oi you! You are supposed to be resting, so be quiet!" He ordered, making Carla giggle.

"Peter Barlow, I thought you knew me better than that. If you tell me to do something, I will do the complete opposite." She giggled, before settling down into his arms.

Carla had been through a lot today, but right now she was content with being in the arms of the man she loved. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, completely happy. Except for the nagging pain that was throbbing at the side of her head….


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hi again! I am going to try and update more regularly now… I have ideas of what's going to happen over the next few chapters, and I think it will probably end up getting quite dark and emotional! Thank you for reviewing, and please continue doing so! It's getting me through my dreaded revision timetable! I've set out time each day to continue writing, so this story should develop quite well over the next few days!**

1 Week later

Carla sat at her desk listening to the workers chattering at their machines. Michelle was opposite typing an E-mail, whilst keeping one eye on Carla. As if on cue, Carla's phone began to ring. Looking at the display and seeing who it was, she declined the call.

"Carla don't you think you should answer? It could be important?" Michelle asked, concerned.

"Look 'Chelle, it's just Mr Lawson ringing back. He told me he wants another meeting, but frankly I really don't. All he caused was a load of hassle with the last order, and the profits weren't exactly generous." Carla said, blatantly lying through her teeth, but Michelle knew her too well to argue. Thinking Michelle had turned back to her E-mail Carla reached for her bag. She grabbed some paracetamol and a bottle of water, taking two tablets with a big gulp of water.

"I thought those headaches had stopped?" Michelle asked, startling Carla. Carla waited a few moments before replying, almost generating an answer in her head.

"Yeah… Yeah they have, this is something else… you know…" She replied, letting Michelle work out the rest. Only again, she was lying through her teeth.

"Knock knock." Peter announced, drifting into the office. "Just wondering if the boss is free for the afternoon. Me and Si were wondering whether she wanted to come bowling with us."

Carla and Michelle exchanged a brief glance, before Michelle gave in.

"Oh go on then. I'm sure we can handle things here! Just look after her yeah? She's not feeling her best."

"'Chelle! I'm fine. Peter, ignore her!"

"Are you sure love? I don't want to take you out if you're not well?" Peter asked, looking at her concerned. Carla just nodded, and grabbed her coat.

"Let's go baby."

About an hour later they were standing in a crowded bowling ally watching Simon take his first turn. He ran forward, letting the ball slip from his fingers at just the right moment, causing it to role straight down the middle and hitting the first pin. The other 9 pins following it's crash to the floor.

"Yeah! Well done mate!" Peter exclaimed, clapping his son on the back. Peter gave him a high five, and Simon ran towards Carla.

"Did you see that Carla? I got a strike!" The little boy cried, obviously excited.

"Yeah! That was excellent! I bet even your Dad can't do that well!"

"Oh is that right?" Peter replied. "I sense a challenge there!"

The following hour was filled with many laughs, and a few arguments over accusations of cheating. But in the end the results were, Simon in first place having scored many strikes, Carla in a respectable second, and Peter in a dismal and shameful third.

"I'm telling you! There was something wrong with the ball!" Peter argued, as they walked up the stairs to the reception area. They sat down to change their shoes, when Carla heard her name being called. She looked up and had to hide a moan seeing her GP in front of her.

"Carla, I've been trying to call you for the past week. The hospital rang me saying you needed to go in and discuss your test results. Why did you just walk out like that?" The doctor said, concern obvious in her voice. Carla rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Look I told you, I just had too much to drink. It was nothing." She said, for what seemed to be the billionth time.

"Carla, you can't keep hiding this. You came to me a few weeks ago with severe headaches. I referred you to a clinic, which you never went to. You ended up in hospital. I can't force you to go to the hospital, but I seriously advise you to."

"Carla? What's going on? What headaches?" Peter asked, confused.

"Why did _You _have to stick your nose in?" She said, talking to the doctor. "I'm fine. The headaches have practically gone. I've just been under a lot of stress. Why can't everyone just leave me alone?" She cried, running into the toilets. She ran into a cubicle and slammed the door, sinking onto the seat crying.

She gave herself a few minutes to calm down, before walking back into the reception area.

"Oh love." Was all Peter said, as he enveloped her in a hug. They stayed that way for a few moments, before Simon got impatient, and wriggled between the two, hugging them both. Peter let go of her, and stared into her eyes. "The doctors gone, she had honestly just come in for a game of bowling with her daughter, but thought she better come and talk to you! And sweetheart, I won't make you do anything you don't want to, but I think you should go back to the hospital. I love you."

Carla nodded again holding Peters hand, and ruffling Simons hair. Who knew what the next few days would bring? But Carla felt a lot more optimistic about it than she had yesterday. Peter would be there for her, no matter what, and that was all that mattered. But despite all this, she still couldn't get rid of the feeling in the pit of her stomach. The one you get, when you know you've done something wrong, and are waiting for other people to realise. The one when you find out terrible news. The one you get when you don't know what's coming.


End file.
